


Accommodating

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has some trouble being the bad boy in the relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodating

"Remus," Sirius whispered warmly into the man's ear, "Sometimes I'd like it if you weren't always the nice one."   
  
Remus sat facing the bed, hugging the back of the wooden chair to his chest as he sat backwards in it, and tapping his foot on the floor nervously. The roses he'd brought home as a gift had been welcomed, to be sure, but apparently Sirius had other things in mind to do tonight. Things that involved being bound and gagged on their bed and whipped, apparently.   
  
The room grew noisy due to loud thumps, bangs and shouts from their muggle neighbors upstairs. Apparently noticing that Remus was already tense, Sirius sat forward on the edge of the bed and tried to calm him with, "It's just that cat of theirs getting into mischief again."   
  
Remus wondered if maybe he'd made a blunder in letting this conversation go so far already. He rubbed the back of his neck and coughed uncomfortably, looking down at the floor as he thought about the many things that Sirius was to him.   
  
But then Sirius was there, hovering in front of him, with a tender kiss and a light touch to chin and cheek at the same time. "I just know once you get into it, you'll love it and kick ass at it."  
  
Wondering if Sirius meant it as a pun, Remus looked up into the pale grey eyes and said, "You can't be serious." He neglected to laugh at his own tired, nerves-inspired pun.   
  
Sirius swayed eagerly in front of Remus, clearly not wanting the conversation steered away. "Stop being a comedian, Moony, and just give it to me."   
  
Watching as Sirius flopped down on the bed and spanked his own arse longingly, Remus was briefly reminded of their brief foray in the world of shadow boxing to toughen Remus up a little. While Remus had not been entirely successful, the sex afterward had been incredible. Far past the mundane, in fact, with Remus in control for a change and Sirius egging him on the whole time. Sometimes, when it came to sex, Remus felt Sirius was less a lover and more a guide. Though, usually, Remus did not mind the lessons on the subjects of sex and was more than happy to learn and be submerged in active demonstrations. It was certainly more entertaining than always being Sirius' sidekick, whether they were at school pulling pranks or out of school running missions for the Order.   
  
Lying on the bed, Sirius tugged his trousers down to his hips and gave a seductive smile. He dug a beautiful leather leash out from beneath the pillows and dangled it in front of his face, asking silently to be collared. Remus knew that when it came to such stunning toys, galleons seemed to burn holes in Sirius' wallet... but this time he didn't mind quite so much.  
  
Remus climbed up onto the bed and rolled onto his side to face Sirius. His hands were steady as he reached out to caress the man. He tried to strip off his jacket, but the zipper was rusty and the cuff caught on his wristwatch. Sirius' attempt at helping was more like declaring global warfare on Remus' clothes, which ended up on the floor with Sirius' after a good deal of struggling.   
  
Remus fastened the black studded collar around Sirius' neck, muttering "This is crazy," under his breath. Most of the time, Remus was too kind and indulgent when it came to sex with Sirius, but being expected to dominate this time around threw him off his game. As he did not want to be a party to this if something went wrong, Remus did his best to please the way Sirius wanted him to.   
  
When Remus took a seat on the backs of Sirius' thighs, gave the leash a tug, and slapped Sirius across his cheeks, Sirius gave a loud cry of pleasure like nothing Remus had ever before heard. Encouraged, Remus leaned forward, whispering, "If you cry like that again, I'm going to take a pound of your flesh."   
  
Desperately wanting it and testing him, Sirius whimpered and was met with a strong punch in the face. His nose absorbed most of the impact and began to bleed. But the pain made him smile and made him stiff.   
  
Remus felt his muscles contract as he looked upon his handiwork with alarm and regret.   
  
"Ihs dot gosly stumbing," Sirius said incoherently as he pressed the back of his hand to his bleeding nose.   
  
Feeling horrible about the encounter, Remus grabbed a handkerchief from the nightstand and held it to Sirius' face as he put his arm around the man. A soothing kiss to the temple and a few gentle pets calmed them both until the blood stopped flowing.   
  
"Sorry, Pads, but we're doing this my way now," Remus said resolutely, taking Sirius by the leash and leading him out onto their flat's private patio balcony. A few flicks of the wand later, they were bathed in golden candlelight. The moonbeams shining through the railing sent silver stripes upon their bodies as they stretched out.   
  
"I'm declaring that a foul," Remus said, nodding back inside in reference to the botched attempt. Roughness and bondage was a hurdle Remus would just have to overcome some other day. Though with Sirius as his teacher, Remus liked his chances.   
  
As they made love under the stars, slowly and sensually, the awkward, uncomfortable mistakes were quickly forgotten. And as Remus felt Sirius inside him, he understood that nothing between them was unforgivable. He felt himself sinking into the man with pleasure. There was nothing between them they could not deal with. Because no matter what else they might be to each otherâ€" lover, student, teacher, controller, submitter, sidekickâ€" deep down there was always friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> PEJA posted fifty words to be used in sentences. I tried to turn it into a hurt/comfort fic that actually made sense. One word per sentence. In order. And here's the result. I don't usually write Remus as such a sub but this is what popped into my head when I read the words.  
> Words used: 1-Nice, 2-tap, 3-roses, 4-gagged, 5-noisy, 6-cat, 7-blunder, 8-cough, 9-tender, 10-kickass, 11-serious, 12-neglect, 13-sway(ing), 14-comedian, 15-shadow boxing, 16-incredible, 17-mundane, 18-guide, 19-submerge, 20-sidekick, 21-hip, 22- collared, 23-wallet, 24-roll, 25-hands, 26-jacket, 27-global warfare, 28-crazy, 29-indulgent, 30-party, 31-cry, 32-pound of flesh, 33-punch, 34-absorb, 35-stiff, 36-contract, 37-stumbing, 38-encounter, 39-temple, 40-patio, 41-candlelight, 42-stripes, 43-foul, 44-hurdle, 45-chances, 46-forgotten, 47-unforgivable, 48-sinking, 49-deal, 50-friendship


End file.
